Si te vas
by Misao-HX
Summary: Este es mi 1º songfic asi q piedad! jeje. pues trata de lo que siente ken por kao y cuando halla al fin el perdon. Con la inolvidable cancion "Si te vas" de Mägo de Oz... Review onegai!


**_Si te vas_**

**(Mägo de Oz)**

**por: MisaoHx**

**Hay veces que la gente se abstiene de hacer cosas que saben que le dará felicidad a si mismo y a los demás ya que el miedo, miedo al castigo que debe recibir por errores pasados impide ver mas allá de lo que es el presente y lo que fue el pasado...**

**_Vengo de tanto perder _****  
****_Que tuve miedo a tener _****  
****_Algo por lo que abrir _****  
****_Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies_**

**Tal vez mi actitud no sea la correcta visto desde el punto de vista de los que me rodean y los que creen saber sobre mi pero... acaso ellos vivieron como yo? Se que no me comprenderán y los entiendo perfectamente ya que yo, tal vez, pensaría lo mismo... aún así aunque mi mente siempre reprocha mis sentimientos, mi corazón y mi alma me impulsan a guiarlos quizás para darte felicidad y en el camino por fin conseguir la mía la cual perdí hace mucho...**

**_Siento del viento celos, _****  
****_Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana _****  
****_Y quiero pegarme con él_**

**En mi desesperación de ordenar mi mente, mis emociones y deseos se despiertan dándote esperanzas a tus sueños que solo el tiempo sabe si se harán realidad... pero es eso lo que realmente deseo?... no aquello que siento es mas que un simple deseo, es un anhelo porque se que tu esfumaras mi soledad...**

**_Y a pesar de todo _****  
****_Que difícil es _****  
****_Que no me duela estar sin ti _****  
****_Yo seré tu aire _****  
****_Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad _****  
****_¡Quiero estar junto a ti!_**

**Ahora escudriñando en mis recuerdos recuerdo el dolor que sentía pero que trataba de ocultar cuando solía ser un rurouni. Que curiosas son las vueltas de la vida ya que en el instante que conocí tu hermosa mirada "azul Kaoru" como suelo llamarla, perdí el deseo de morir y silenciar aquellos cadáveres con los que cargo en mi mente...**

**_Quiero dejar de morir en vida, _****  
****_Tu me haces vivir _****  
****_Todo por lo que soñé _****  
****_Y nunca pude tener_**

**Como ansío besarte, tocar tu hermosa piel y sentir su suavidad sobre la mía... saberte mía, mía y de nadie mas y que el mundo solo al ver tu hermosa mirada brillante y jubilosa sepa que tienes dueño y no se atrevan ni siquiera a tocarte porque te protegeré de todo lo que amenace nuestra felicidad. Lo se, suena obsesivo pero es que tu eres todo para mi...**

**_Quiero dormir en tus ojos _****  
****_Y al despertar _****  
****_Beber de tu boca _****  
****_Todavía de ti tengo sed_**

**Mi querida Kaoru... se me parte el alma al recordar aquel día en que me despedí de ti para atender aquellos asuntos de "battousai" y que comencé nuevamente mi viaje... pero lo juro, juro que por mi miserable alma que aunque el mundo se este despedazando ante mi no te dejaré... mi Kaoru-dono, si el cielo me lo permite, quiero estar junto a ti...**

**_Y a pesar de todo _****  
****_Que difícil es _****  
****_Que no me duela estar sin ti _****  
****_Yo seré tu aire _****  
****_Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad _****  
****_¡Quiero estar junto a ti!_**

**Kami onegai, onegai dame esta felicidad. Se que luego de todo lo que hice no tengo perdón y que no merezco tan enorme regalo divino pero... dame una oportunidad para demostrarte de que le daré felicidad... luego de conocerla no deseo volver a encerrarme en esta jaula de huesos y no sobreviviré sin sentir su calor, su amor para mi...**

**_Si te vas _****  
****_Mi amor, si tu te vas _****  
****_Me volveré a encerrar en vida _****  
****_Y no saldre_**

**_¿Donde estas? _****  
****_Mi vida ¿dónde estás? _****  
****_Pues necesito tu amor para vivir_**

**_La lluvia parecía que descargaba su furia en aquel débil cuerpo que se encontraba arrodillado frente a un templo. Luego de un rato pareciera que al fin le habían dado el perdón que aquel hombre buscaba y poniéndose de pie dirigió su mirada violeta al cielo que lentamente se despejaba dando paso a un sol que irradiaba esperanza. Y siendo guiado por un hermoso arco iris caminó hacia su felicidad, por fin el cielo le había concedido sus mayores anhelos: el perdón y el amor de su querida Kaoru..._**

**Notas de MisaoHx:**

**Por primera vez aqui esta mi publicacion de Si te Vas en Fan fiction. muxas gracias a Meleth Galuwen x la ayuda en esto y tambien gracias a los q me apoyan en mis lokuras... demas esta decir q les agradesco q lean esto y tiene muxo significado para mi. espero que me dejen un review haber q les parecio...**

**ja-ne!**


End file.
